


Die Zeit ist reif für ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit

by randomhorse



Category: Tatort
Genre: Canon-Typical Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Tatort Saarbrücken, past trauma, plus a side of workplace comedy, post Das Fleißige Lieschen, repressed men learn how to communicate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhorse/pseuds/randomhorse
Summary: "Sie sind alte Freunde, sie haben sich besoffen, Adam hat keinen anderen Ort zum Schlafen. Es ist alles vollkommen unverfänglich.“oder: Mom said it's my turn on the bedsharing trope.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Die Zeit ist reif für ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Title (obviously) from the absolute banger that is Nena's [Irgendwie, Irgendwo, Irgendwann](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMHLkcc9I9c).
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](tiny-steve.tumblr.com)!

„Er schläft auf der Couch“, sagt Leo und bemerkt erst an Caros Gesichtsausdruck, wie lächerlich er sich damit macht. Da steht ein Mann in Leos Wohnzimmer, der um zehn Uhr abends unangemeldet aufgetaucht ist, als Leo und Caro gerade beim Abendessen waren, der erst nach einer vollen Woche auf dem Feldbett im Präsidium seinen Stolz genug überwunden hat, seine Reisetasche die Treppe hoch zu Leos Wohnung zu schleppen, und Kollegen sind sie auch noch. _Natürlich_ schläft Adam auf der Couch, wo auch sonst? Caro scheint einen ähnlichen Gedankengang zu verfolgen, denn sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und sagt: „Hätte jetzt auch nichts anderes erwartet.“

„Ist doch okay für dich, wenn du jetzt gehst, oder?“, sagt Leo zu Caro, um über den Fakt hinwegzutäuschen, dass er im Begriff ist, sie rauszuschmeißen. Sie stehen an der offenen Wohnungstür, fast schon im kalten Hausflur. Caro zieht gerade ihren Mantel an und überprüft mit einem Griff in die Jackentasche, ob sie ihren Autoschlüssel eingesteckt hat. „Ich will dich nicht loswerden“, schiebt Leo nach, was eine glatte Lüge ist.

Eigentlich haben sie den Freitagabend füreinander reserviert, seit Leos Ex ausgezogen ist. Leo kocht für zwei und Caro kommt vorbei und leistet ihm Gesellschaft. Weil Leo sonst nicht ordentlich isst, sagt Caro, aber Leo weiß, dass es nicht ganz uneigennützig ist. Zuerst mal kocht er fantastisch, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat. Und dann lebt Caro auch allein, und ihre Arbeitskollegen kann sie auch nicht ausstehen, und von früher sind nicht viele in Saarbrücken geblieben. Die Einsamkeit hatten sie bisher gemeinsam. Leo kann noch nicht abschätzen, was es für Caro und ihn bedeutet, dass Adam jetzt zurück ist. Das Thema haben sie den ganzen Abend geflissentlich vermieden. Aber als es um kurz vor zehn an der Tür geklingelt hat, wussten sie trotzdem beide, dass das nur einer sein konnte.

Jetzt legt Caro ihre Hand auf Leos Wange, kurz und warm. „Das ist was, das müsst ihr unter euch ausmachen“, sagt sie, ein feines Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Leo verrät, dass sie ihm schon halb vergeben hat. „Ruf mich morgen an, ja?“ Und dann zieht sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ist weg.

Leo kommt ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Adam schmal über dem leergegessenen Tisch steht, die Reisetasche noch in der Hand, die Schultern leicht nach vorn gebeugt, lauernd, als warte er auf Erlaubnis, auch wenn Leo nicht weiß, wofür.

„Sie ist weg, ja?“, fragt Adam.

Leo nickt. Er mustert Adam einen Moment. “Ich dachte, du wärst bei deiner Mutter.” Es ist erst ein paar Stunden her, dass er Adam in der Wohnsiedlung abgesetzt hat. Der Fall ist gelöst, und Adam hat keine Ausrede mehr, im Büro zu schlafen.

Adam spannt die Schultern unter Leos Blick. „Tut mir leid“, sagt er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast. Es – “ Er bricht ab. Schiebt den ungesagten Satz mit der Zunge in seinem Mund hin und her, bis er ihn in eine Form gebracht hat, die er ausspucken kann. „Ich musste da weg.“ Er schaut Leo auf eine Art an, die eine altbekannte Panik in Leo lostritt, eine Kieslawine, die ihm die Kehle hinunterrauscht und schwer in seinem Brustkorb landet.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Leo seine Stimme wiederfindet, und dann ist sie voll feiger, falscher Leichtigkeit, als er nachfragt: „Oh, ist was passiert?”

Adam atmet stoßartig durch die Nase aus, fast ein Lachen, und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nee.” Er denkt noch mal kurz darüber nach, den Blick auf Leo gerichtet. Dann zuckt er die Spannung zwischen ihnen mit den Schultern weg und damit die unausgesprochene schlechte Nachricht. „Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls wusste ich nicht, wohin.“

„Ist schon okay“, sagt Leo mit einem Aufatmen. Er klingt entblößend erleichtert und hasst sich ein bisschen dafür. „Du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du willst”, sagt er, und schiebt reflexartig hinterher: „Auf der Couch.”

Adams Mundwinkel zuckt nach oben. „Auf der Couch, ja?“, fragt er.

Leo fragt sich, ob er das Gespräch mit Caro im Flur mitgehört hat. Und macht eine mentale Notiz, dass er herausfinden muss, was an der Couch so verdammt komisch ist, dass alle den Vorschlag für einen Witz halten.

„Kann nicht garantieren, dass sie bequem ist, aber probieren kannst du’s ja mal”, sagt Leo.

Sie schauen sich an. Sie wissen beide, dass sie den letzten gesunden Nachtschlaf bekommen haben, als sie über den Akten der Firma Hofer eingenickt sind.

Adam lacht. „Probieren kann ich’s ja mal”, wiederholt er, und stellt endlich seine Tasche ab.

Leo zeigt Adam das Badezimmer, und während hinter der geschlossenen Tür die Dusche rauscht, geht er an den Flurschrank und holt die beiden Sommerdecken und zwei Sets saubere Bettwäsche heraus. Er steckt mit beiden Armen im Bettbezug, als Adam in T-Shirt und Boxershorts aus dem Badezimmer zurückkommt, das Haar noch nass vom Duschen. Barfuß und perplex bleibt er am Rand des Wohnzimmerteppichs stehen.

„Zwei Decken?“

„Die sind dünn“, sagt Leo und spürt, wie ihm eine verräterische Hitze in den Nacken steigt. „Nicht, dass du frierst.“

„Nett von dir“, sagt Adam und zieht dabei die Augenbrauen hoch, genau wie Caro eben im Flur. „Nein, ehrlich“, schiebt er hinterher, als Leo abwehrend den Kopf schüttelt. „Eine Nacht in dem Betonschuppen von meiner Mutter und ich hätte mir die Kugel gegeben.“ Er lächelt dabei, aber Leo läuft es trotzdem kalt den Rücken hinunter. „Und Kinzig killt mich, wenn ich weiter auf dem Feldbett penne.“

„Hast du denn was in Aussicht?“, fragt Leo. „Wohnungstechnisch?“

Adam zieht die Schultern hoch. „Der Markt ist die Hölle“, sagt er. „Und im Verteiler gibt’s nur WGs. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob _du_ unbedingt mit einem Haufen Frischlinge direkt von der Polizeischule zusammenwohnen willst –“

„Nee, versteh schon“, sagt Leo. Er will noch sagen, dass seine Couch eigentlich doch ganz bequem ist und dass er gerne für zwei kocht, auch wenn es nur übergangsweise ist. Und dass Adam ihm alles erzählen kann, auch die schlechten Nachrichten. Früher wäre das keine Frage gewesen, früher haben sie alles geteilt, auch Leos schmales Bett unter der Dachschräge in seinem Kinderzimmer. Aber Adam ist ja gerade erst zurückgekommen. Sie pendeln sich noch ein.

Stattdessen streckt Leo sich, gähnt demonstrativ und sagt, dass er jetzt schlafen geht. Adam streicht sich das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht und nickt. Im weichen Licht des Wohnzimmers sieht er auch müde aus. Wer weiß, vielleicht brechen sie heute Nacht mit allen Klischees und schlafen tief und erholsam bis zum Morgen durch.

\---

Als die grün leuchtende Anzeige seines Digitalweckers auf 3:30 springt, hat Leo endlich genug. Er ist fünfmal aufgestanden, um das Fenster auf Kipp zu stellen, und dann noch fünfmal, um es wieder zuzumachen. Weder der Straßenlärm noch die stickige Heizungsluft in seinem Schlafzimmer ist der Grund dafür, dass er nicht schlafen kann. Wen will er eigentlich verarschen? Alles ist geladen, seit Adam sich im Präsidium zu ihm umgedreht hat. Leo muss an Adams alte Zwille denken, die er gegen die Hunde im Baumhaus versteckt hatte, und wie die wachsende Entfernung zwischen zwei Punkten sie erst scharf macht hat. Es ist, als habe jedes Jahr, das sie sich voneinander entfernt haben, das Gummiband zwischen ihnen nur strammer gespannt, und jetzt, wo Adam losgelassen hat, ist er mit voller Wucht nach vorn geschnellt und wie ein Projektil gnadenlos bei Leo eingeschlagen. Seit Adam zurück ist, hat Leo einen konstanten Adrenalinspiegel.

Leo wirft die schwere Winterdecke zurück, sodass ihm die Nacht schonungslos gegen die Beine schlägt und ihm eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper treibt. Er geht leise über den Flur zum Wohnzimmer. Schon an der Tür sieht er, dass Adam wach sein muss. Das Zimmer ist dunkel bis auf das fahle Leuchten eines rechteckigen Handybildschirms, und Leo hört deutlich den gedämpften Ton eines Videos.

„Hey“, sagt Leo leise, um Adam nicht aufzuschrecken, und wenn jemand fragt, dann wird er sagen, dass seine Stimme vom Schlafen rau ist, auch wenn er nicht geschlafen hat.

Adam blickt von seinem Bildschirm auf. Er sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa, eine der Decken über den Beinen, und lehnt den Hinterkopf an die Wand, als er Leo im Türrahmen sieht. „Oh“, sagt er. „Hab ich dich geweckt?“

Leo schüttelt den Kopf. „Kann nicht schlafen.“

„Tell me about it“, sagt Adam mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Brauchst du was?“, fragt Leo. „Wasser? Oder --“ er denkt kurz nach -- „ich hab noch Bier kalt?“

Adam schnaubt. „Stehst du immer mitten in der Nacht auf, um den guten Gastgeber zu spielen?“, fragt er.

Leo muss lachen. „Nee. Vergiss es.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf, als habe er schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er sich gerade zum Idioten macht. Dabei merkt er es immer zu spät, wenn es um Adam geht.

Aber Adam scheint das nicht zu stören. Er schaut Leo an, warm und aufmerksam, und sein Lächeln wird breiter. „Bier wär eigentlich geil“, sagt er dann.

Sie sitzen nebeneinander im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa und öffnen die kalten Biere. Die Uhr auf Adams Display springt auf vier. Sie prosten sich zu und grinsen sich an, und es fühlt sich an, als würden sie etwas Verbotenes tun. Vielleicht nur, weil ihr letztes gemeinsames Bier noch verboten war, oben im Baumhaus, an einem sonnigen Nachmittag. Leo ist so der Kopf davon geschwommen, dass er sich die Leiter nicht mehr hinunter getraut hat, und Adam hat ihn erst ausgelacht und hat dann seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß gezogen und so lange Leos Haar gestreichelt, bis Leo schließlich eingeschlafen ist, selig und besoffen. Es ist nur eins von vielen Weißt-Du-Nochs, die Leo jetzt hinunterschluckt. Wer weiß, ob Adam sich erinnert, und wenn, ob er sich so erinnert wie Leo.

Sie gehen von Bier zu dem Schnaps über, den die Kollegen Leo zum fünften Dienstjubiläum geschenkt haben. Adam scrollt auf seinem Handy durch Bilder aus Berlin, Frühmorgenlicht auf zerschossenen Hauseingängen, Sonnenaufgänge über leergefegten Chausseen, über Betonpicknickplätzen in Parks, die sogar durch den Bildschirm nach Pisse zu riechen scheinen. Und dann Sonnenaufgänge über Portugal, Marokko, Kambodscha.

„Das war das Geilste“, sagt Adam und wischt ein paar Bilder weiter. „Schau, hier.“

Er hält Leo den Bildschirm hin. Auf dem quadratischen Bild strecken sich uralte Bauten aus dem Dschungel in einen Himmel, der noch fahl vom Morgen ist, und in den ersten goldenen Strahlen auf ihren verzierten Spitzen sonnen sich dünne, schwarze Affen. Leo lehnt sich näher heran, um das Bild genauer erkennen zu können, und Adam zieht es für ihn größer. Zwischen ihnen stoßen ihre Schultern grob aneinander, aber sie haben genug getrunken, dass das nichts mehr ausmacht.

„Krass“, sagt Leo.

„Hat auch seine Vorteile, nicht zu schlafen“, sagt Adam trocken. Leo versucht, ihn sich da draußen vorzustellen: Adam mit seinem Rucksack und seinem winzigen Zelt im Dschungel, in der Wüste, an kargen Berghängen. Adam mit kurzen Hosen und fransigem Bart und sonnenverbranntem Gesicht. Die Schuhe trägt er noch, die schweren Wanderstiefel sind Leo direkt aufgefallen. Aber vom Rest? Keine Spur. Leo stellt ihn sich vor wie eine Schlange, die ihre tote Haut irgendwo zurücklässt, um dann glatt und makellos weiterzuleben, bis die nächste Häutung ansteht.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du zurückgekommen bist“, sagt Leo. Er verfehlt knapp den schützenden Sarkasmus. „Nach fucking Saarbrücken.“

Neben ihm lacht Adam leise. So wie sie jetzt sitzen, Schulter an Schulter, Knie an Knie, die Köpfe dicht zusammengesteckt, haben sie auch unter dem niedrigen Dach des Baumhauses gesessen. Leo kann Adams Atem riechen, den Alkohol darin. Es wäre sehr leicht, der Schwerkraft nachzugeben und seine Stirn gegen Adams fallen zu lassen, aber als Leo aufschaut und Adams Blick trifft, blau und trotz Bier und Schnaps noch immer klar, weiß er, dass es nicht nur leicht wäre, es wäre auch leichtsinnig. Adam hält Leos Blick stand als würde es nichts weiter bedeuten. Zwischen ihnen erlischt der Handybildschirm.

„Ich war doch heute bei meiner Mutter“, setzt Adam in die Stille hinein an, die Stimme plötzlich rau, und richtet seine hellen Augen endlich wieder auf seine Hände, die das tote Telefon festhalten, die schmalen Finger auf dem schwarzen Bildschirm.

Leo nickt. „Und?”

Adam verzieht den Mund, als würde der nächste Satz darin schon jetzt bitter schmecken. Dann gibt er sich einen Ruck. „Der Alte ist aufgewacht.“

Etwas in Leo wird sehr plötzlich sehr kalt. „Was?“

„Das Krankenhaus hat sie angerufen. Er ist wieder bei Bewusstsein.“ Adam nagt an seiner Unterlippe. Seine Stimme schlingert ein bisschen, was bei Adam selten ist, sogar wenn er getrunken hat. Leos Mund ist staubtrocken.

„Was heißt das?“

Adam bewegt ausweichend den Kopf zur Seite, als habe Leo versucht, ihn anzufassen. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Kann sein, dass er sich an nichts erinnert.“ Seine Augen wagen sich vorsichtig zurück zu Leos. „Kann sein, dass es die Dinge kompliziert macht.“ Er kaut auf dem Inneren seiner Wange und Leo spürt plötzlich wieder die nervöse Energie, mit der Adam gestern Abend in seinem Treppenhaus aufgetaucht ist. _Ich musste da weg_.

„Adam –“

„Fuck.“ Adam wirft das Handy auf den Couchtisch und fährt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Er atmet so heftig ein, dass es fast wie ein Schluchzen klingt, und dann zitternd wieder aus. Bei Leo bleibt die Paniklawine dieses Mal aus. Er fühlt nichts als den neuen Fakt stumpf in seinem Kopf. Als wüsste sein Körper instinktiv, dass immer einer von ihnen klar bleiben muss.

„Hey.“ Leo greift nach Adams Handgelenken und zieht ihm die Hände vom Gesicht. Darunter sind Adams Augen zugekniffen, sein Mund verzogen und seine Wangen nass. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, lässt Adam sich nach vorn fallen, sodass seine Stirn an Leos Schulter landet und er sein Gesicht an Leos Brust vergräbt. Leos Hände finden instinktiv Adams Hinterkopf, wo das Haar jetzt länger ist als früher, aber obwohl er nicht die vertrauten Stoppeln unter den Fingern spürt, ist das Gefühl sofort zurück, dass Leo fünfzehn Jahre nicht gespürt hat: Die unerklärliche Wärme, die davon kommt, dass Adam sich von ihm trösten lässt, ausgerechnet von ihm, der keinen Schutz zu bieten hat und keinen Rat, nichts als seine Hände auf Adams Nacken.

„Er wird sich nicht erinnern“, sagt Leo entschieden. Er fühlt, dass es wahr ist, weil es wahr sein muss. „Keine Chance. Nicht nach fünfzehn Jahren.“

Er spürt, wie Adam schluckt und sein Atem schließlich ruhiger geht. Aber anstatt sich von ihm zu lösen, schlingt Adam seine Arme um Leos Rücken und zieht ihn näher zu sich heran. „Ich hab ihn aufgeweckt“, sagt Adam dumpf gegen Leos Brust.

„Bullshit“, sagt Leo.

Adam schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hätte nicht wiederkommen sollen. Jetzt reite ich dich auch in die Scheiße.“

„Hey“, sagt Leo und rutscht zurück. Er legt die Hände an Adams Wangen und zwingt ihn, ihn anzusehen. Adam wehrt sich nicht, lässt sich von Leo halten. Sein Gesicht ist rot und verheult im gedämpften orangen Licht der Straßenlaternen vor dem Fenster. „Wir reiten zusammen in die Scheiße, wenn“, sagt Leo. „Damals und heute, okay? Wir machen das zusammen.“

Leo spürt Adam mehr nicken als dass er es sieht.

„Okay?“, fragt Leo, um ganz sicher zu sein.

„Okay“, sagt Adam.

Sie schlafen beide auf der Couch, die zu schmal ist für zwei ausgewachsene Männer, Adams Arm stramm wie ein Schraubstock um Leos Brustkorb, Leos linke Hand vor seiner Brust mit Adams rechter verknotet. Sie kriegen noch ein paar Stunden, bis die Sonne aufgeht, was mehr ist als sonst, aber immer noch nicht viel. Am Morgen trinken sie ihren Kaffee stehend in Leos enger Küche. Auf dem Esstisch im Wohnzimmer stehen noch die kalten Reste von gestern. Adam sieht fertig aus nach der kurzen Nacht. Mit den rotgeheulten Rändern wirken seine Augen noch blauer.

„Wir müssen einen Plan machen“, sagt Adam und stellt seinen Kaffeebecher ab. „Falls er sich erinnert. Wir müssen unsere Story klar haben.“

Leo schüttelt den Kopf. Es gibt nur ein Szenario, in dem sie eine Story brauchen, und das ist das, in dem der Alte sich gut genug erinnert, um ihnen Ärger einzuhandeln. Leo hat fünfzehn Jahre gebraucht, um aufzuhören, sich dieses Szenario jede Nacht auszumalen. Jede Minute, die er gewinnt, bevor er damit wieder anfangen muss, ist ein Geschenk. Er hält Adam sein Handgelenk mit der Armbanduhr hin. „Wir müssen zur Arbeit. Samstagsdienst.”

\---

Natürlich kriegt Pia sofort spitz, dass sie zusammen mit dem Auto gekommen sind.

„Kleine Party mit dem Neuen gestern Abend?“, fragt sie, als Adam kurz den Raum verlässt, um mehr Kaffee zu holen. Vor ihm würde sie sich das nicht trauen, was, entscheidet Leo, mehr über sie aussagt als über ihn oder Adam, und ihn trotzdem mehr nervt, als er zugeben will.

„Einstand war überfällig“, sagt Leo und konzentriert sich darauf, weiter die Pinnwand abzuhängen. Sie sind alte Freunde, sie haben sich besoffen, Adam hat keinen anderen Ort zum Schlafen. Es ist alles vollkommen unverfänglich. Nur dass einsilbig bleiben nicht hilft, wenn Pia in Stichellaune ist.

„Voll schön für euch“, sagt Pia triefend vor Sarkasmus, während sie mit einem Knall einen dicken Stapel Papier für die Akten locht. „Dass ihr zwei euch gefunden habt. Du kannst nicht schießen und er kann keine schlüssigen Beweisketten liefern.“ Sie schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was die da oben sich dabei gedacht haben. Zwei halbe Cops machen halt keinen ganzen.“

Leo dreht sich verärgert zu ihr um. „Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, die Frau ist voll geständig. Ich weiß nicht, was du noch willst.“

„Glück gehabt“, sagt Pia trocken und stanzt pointiert ein weiteres Paar Löcher in einen neuen Stapel Papier. „Dieses Mal.“

Leo ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich auf dem Flurfunk schon herumgesprochen hat, dass Adam und er sich von früher kennen. Wenn sie versuchen würden, das zu verheimlichen, wären sie auch ziemlich hoffnungslos darin. Esther hat sie schon ermahnt, ihre Sätze zu beenden, damit auch alle anderen eine Chance haben, ihren Unterhaltungen zu folgen. Dabei spart es einfach Zeit, findet Leo, wie Steno, und Adam versteht ihn sowieso, und es ist ja nicht so, als würden Esther und Pia enorm zur Denkleistung des Teams beitragen.

„Du siehst auf jeden Fall aus, als solltest du mal Urlaub einreichen“, sagt Pia, bevor sie aufsteht, um eine Ladung Aktenkonfetti aus dem Locher über dem Mülleimer an der Tür auszuleeren. „Deine Augenringe passen schon zu seinen.“

Leo zeigt ihr den Mittelfinger.

Sie arbeiten durch die Mittagspause durch – Akten schließen, Treffen mit der Staatsanwältin, Beweismittel sortieren, das Geständnisprotokoll für die Verhandlung finalisieren. Der übliche Aufwasch nach Ende der Ermittlungen. Adam verschwindet für Stunden in der Asservatenkammer und Leo sitzt vornübergebeugt vor seinem Laptop, bis die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen tanzen. Er ist okay im Feld, überdurchschnittlich gut mit Leuten, aber das, was er erlebt hat, in klare, verständliche Worte fassen, das ist nicht seine Stärke. Seine Sätze werden zu lang und schwer von Details. Im Ref haben sie ihm die Adjektive rot umkringelt.

Es ist schon Abend, als Adam aus der Asservatenkammer zurückkommt. Pia und Esther haben längst Wochenende gemacht. Als Leo die Tür gehen hört, streckt er sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl. „Schaust du mal drauf?“

Adam tritt hinter ihn und beugt sich zum Bildschirm hinunter um den Bericht zu überfliegen. Leo lehnt sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück, während Adam murmelnd durch den Text geht, einzelne Satzfetzen anreißend, und Leo über die Schulter greift, um mit der Rückgängig-Taste einen überflüssigen Halbsatz zu entfernen. Adams Pullover riecht nach Staub und alten Akten. In der dunklen Fensterscheibe spiegeln sich ihre vom Neonlicht blassen Gesichter. Schließlich nickt Adam zufrieden.

„Ist doch super.“

Leo schaut zu ihm hoch. „Findest du?“

Adam richtet sich auf und nickt. „Alles drin. Guter Stil. Soll sich mal einer beschweren.“ Adam rollt die Schultern und legt den Kopf zur Seite, als wolle er eine Verspannung in seinem Nacken lösen. „Feierabend?“

Leo nickt und haut mit den flachen Händen auf den Tisch – Feierabend! – als sein Handy auf dem Schreibtisch aufleuchtet. Leo erwartet so fest, Caros Namen auf dem Display zu sehen, dass es ihm kurz den Atem verschlägt, als stattdessen HEIDE SCHÜRK erscheint. Er fühlt das Vibrieren des Telefons bis in die Backenzähne.

„Deine Mutter“, sagt Leo überflüssigerweise. Adam hat es natürlich auch gesehen. Leo sieht an seinem Kiefer die Muskelstränge hervortreten. In dem Moment wünscht er sich nichts mehr, als dass Adam noch unten in der Asservatenkammer wäre. „Ich muss da rangehen“, sagt er entschuldigend.

Adam schluckt und nickt, als verstünde er, aber seinen Mund kneift er zu einer schmalen, weißen Linie zusammen.

Leo hebt das Handy auf und nimmt den Anruf entgegen. „Hallo Heide. Leo hier.“ Mit einem Blick zu Adam fragt Leo, ob er sie auf laut stellen soll. Adam schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. Stattdessen nimmt er seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne neben Leos und bedeutet Leo mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass er draußen wartet. Leo nickt stumm.

„Leo, mein Lieber“, sagt Heide am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wie geht es dir?“

Leo holt tief Luft und bemüht sich um einen entspannten Ton. „Gut“, sagt er und beobachtet, wie Adam die Tür zum Besprechungszimmer hinter sich ins Schloss zieht. Durch die hochgestellten Blenden sieht er Adam den Flur hinuntergehen, ohne ein Mal zurückzublicken.

„Ich hab Neuigkeiten, Leo“, sagt Heide in Leos Ohr. „Ganz tolle Neuigkeiten.“

Auf der Straße vor Leos Haus fährt Adam den Wagen schwungvoll rechts ran, zwei Räder auf dem Bürgersteig, und lässt abwartend den Motor laufen. Den ganzen Weg vom Präsidium zu Leos Wohnung hat Adam geschwiegen, die Augen unbeirrt nach vorn auf die Fahrbahn gerichtet. Jetzt dreht er den Kopf zur Seite und sieht Leo an.

„Ich hätt’s dir gesagt”, sagt Leo in die angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen hinein. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du denkst –” Er bricht ab. Was genau er nicht wollte, dass Adam denkt, weiß Leo auch nicht. Nur, dass sich die Besuche bei Adams Vater und die Freundschaft mit seiner Mutter immer wie ein kleiner Verrat angefühlt haben, sogar als Leo noch nicht mal wusste, ob Adam noch am Leben ist.

„Ich wusste es eh schon”, sagt Adam.

Leo zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Meine Mutter hat dich auffliegen lassen. Und die Schwester in der Klinik. Die denkt jetzt, ich wäre dein Bruder.” Adam schaut durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die regennasse Straße vor ihnen.

„Hm”, macht Leo. Der Motor tuckert unter ihnen weiter im Leerlauf. Adam macht keine Anstalten, zu parken. Es versetzt Leo einen Stich irgendwo zwischen Brustbein und Zwerchfell. Adams Sachen liegen noch oben in Leos Wohnzimmer. Leo hat sich noch nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, die Decken zusammenzufalten. Er hat nicht direkt _gehofft_ , dass Adam bleibt, wird ihm in dem Moment klar. Er ist einfach davon ausgegangen.

„Du warst nicht da”, setzt Leo an, „und ich –”

„Ich weiß”, sagt Adam, bevor Leo den Satz beenden kann. Leo kann die Anspannung in Adams Muskeln wie eine Vibration in der Luft spüren.

„Ich musste irgendwie damit klarkommen”, schließt Leo lahm. Er mustert Adams Profil im mickrigen Konsolenlicht. „Bist du sauer?”

Adam atmet scharf aus und dreht dann den Kopf zu ihm. Seine Augen sind hell, aber sein Blick ist nicht so hart wie Leo erwartet hätte.

„Mensch Leo.” Adam seufzt tief, und dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nee. Du alter Wiedergutmacher.”

„Ich kann morgen zu ihm, hat deine Mutter gesagt”, sagt Leo dann. Es fühlt sich an, wie ein Angebot zum Waffenstillstand. Er lässt Adam dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Herausfinden, wie klar er ist. Woran er sich erinnert.”

Es ist kurz still zwischen ihnen.

Dann nickt Adam nachdenklich. „Das ist gut.” Er schaut Leo von der Seite an und dann raus durch die Windschutzscheibe. „Nee, wirklich. Das ist gut.”

Und dann, endlich, stellt er den Motor ab.

„Leo?”, sagt Adam später in der Küche und hält zwei Bier hoch. Er trägt ein Handtuch um die schmale Hüfte geschlungen, das Kühlschranklicht blau auf seinem weißen Torso. Es macht Leo nervös, dass er die Kühlschranktür nicht zumacht, sein ganzes Gewicht mit einem Arm darauf stützt, auch nachdem Leo ihm schon eine der beiden Flaschen abgenommen hat.

„Danke”, sagt Leo. Die eisige Flasche treibt ihm sofort eine Gänsehaut auf die Unterarme.

„Bist du dir sicher wegen morgen?”, fragt Adam.

Leo nickt. „Klar. Kein Ding.” Es ist keine Frage von Können oder von Mut. Er würde noch ganz andere Dinge tun, damit Adam bleibt, so war es schon immer zwischen ihnen.

Adam hält Leos Blick. Darin liegt etwas, das Leo nicht genau zuordnen kann, etwas, das gefährlich im Magen zieht, wie Höhenangst oder Lampenfieber oder das Wissen, dass du schießen musst, aber nicht kannst.

„Schauen wir noch was?”, fragt Adam dann, mit einem leichten Nicken Richtung Wohnzimmer, Richtung Couch. „Hilft beim Einschlafen.”

Leo denkt an das schmale Sofa und Adams Arm um seinen Brustkorb und das Bier in seiner Hand, das alles entschuldigt. Und nickt.

  
  


\---  
  


  
  


Leo ist auf dem Weg zum Klinikum, als Caro ihn endlich erwischt. Es ist fast Mittag, aber weil Sonntag ist, sind die Straßen noch leer. Caros Stimme über die Freisprechanlage klingt schon angefressen, als Leo den Anruf abnimmt. „Leo? Bist du das? Mann, ich dachte, du lässt mich schon wieder knallhart auf die Mailbox quatschen.“

„Hey, Caro“, sagt Leo und wechselt routiniert die Spur, um später die Ausfahrt nicht zu verpassen. „Bin im Auto, kannst du mich hören?“

„Verdammte Scheiße, Leo“, fährt Caro fort, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. „Ich dachte schon, er hat dich im Schlaf erdrosselt. Das, oder ihr seid nach Vegas durchgebrannt. Ein zweites Leben, wild und frei von allen Zwängen.“

„Haha“, sagt Leo.

„Im Ernst! Sechsunddreißig Stunden! Du hast gesagt, du meldest dich.“ Ihre Stimme klingt vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hab schon den Ticker gegoogelt, ob wieder irgendwer auf Polizisten schießt.“

Leo verzieht das Gesicht. Sie sagt das so trocken, aber er weiß, dass seit der letzten Geschichte echte Sorge dahinter steckt. Leo hat keine Übung darin, dass sich irgendwer um ihn sorgt. Seine Ex war auch Polizistin, wenigstens das hatten sie gemeinsam, auch wenn es am Ende die falsche Gemeinsamkeit war.

„War nur viel los auf der Wache“, weicht Leo aus. „Ich hatte keinen Moment zum Reden.“

„Und heute Morgen?“

Leo sagt nichts. Heute Morgen hat Leo zum ersten Mal seit Langem ausgeschlafen, hat sich dann im Wohnzimmer unter Adams Arm hervor geschält und Kaffee für zwei gemacht, bevor er Richtung Klinikum aufgebrochen ist. Und anscheinend ist sein Schweigen laut genug, als dass auch Caro es kapiert.

„Also übernachtet er immer noch bei dir“, stellt sie fest.

„Caro...“, sagt Leo.

„Auf der Couch?“

„Auf der Couch“, bestätigt Leo, was technisch keine Lüge ist.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung macht Caro ein nachdenkliches Geräusch, so als überrasche sie das einerseits, aber dann auch wieder nicht wirklich. Mehr so, als habe Leo es persönlich verbockt. Nur was genau, das kann Leo nicht enträtseln. Es entsteht eine kleine, bedeutungsschwangere Pause.

„Er sieht ziemlich gut aus“, sagt Caro dann. Leo kann ihren betont unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Fernsprechanlage hören. „Besser als früher.“

Leo muss unwillkürlich lachen. „Ich leg jetzt auf, Caro“, sagt er, und hört sie noch protestieren, als er den Anruf über die Konsole beendet. Sie hat eine Art, ihn zu durchschauen, die nur daher stammen kann, dass sie sich schon als Kinder kannten, bevor sie gelernt haben, das Wichtige zu verstecken. Wenn Leo darüber nachdenkt, hat Adam die gleiche beunruhigende Fähigkeit.

„Fuck.“ Er sieht gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel das Schild Richtung Klinikum verschwinden und dann rauscht die Ausfahrt Klarenthal an ihm vorbei. „Shit.“ Das Navi braucht eine Ewigkeit, um neu zu berechnen und schickt ihn fast bis nach Völklingen, bevor er über die Landstraße zurück Richtung Klinik gelenkt wird.

„Ich bin zu spät. Tut mir leid, Heide.“ Leos Schuhe quietschen auf dem Linoleum des Eingangsbereichs, als er durch die Schiebetür kommt. In der beige bezogenen Sesselgruppe im Eingangsbereich sitzt Heide Schürk und blickt auf, als er den Raum betritt, die gleichen hellen Augen wie Adam, der gleiche Mund. Lange hat Leo vergeblich versucht, Adams Kindergesicht in ihrem zu finden, aber jetzt wo Adam erwachsen ist, ist die Verwandtschaft zwischen ihnen nicht mehr zu leugnen.

„Ach, die fünf Minuten“, sagt Heide und begrüßt Leo mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Er drückt ihr den müden Tulpenstrauß in die Hand, den er an der Tanke besorgt hat. Wenigstens die billige Plastikverpackung hätte er entsorgen können, fällt ihm zu spät ein.

„Du bist ein Schatz“, sagt Heide. „Das wird Roland so freuen. Die Farben.“ Sie deutet auf die chemisch grellen Blumen, lila, gelb, knallrot. „Gehen wir gleich hoch, ja?“

Leo nickt der Angestellten am Empfang zu und folgt Heide zum Fahrstuhl, der sie in den obersten Stock bringt.

„Sie haben ihn verlegt“, erzählt Heide in geschäftigem Ton, während sie den Gang hinuntergehen. Es riecht nach Desinfektionsmittel, frischer Bettwäsche und schlechtem Essen und darunter unbestreitbar und abgründig nach Tod. „Er braucht jetzt schon kein Intensivbett mehr.“

„Das ist gut“, sagt Leo, ohne die Information wirklich einordnen zu können. Er kriegt auch Heides Stimmung nicht zu packen. Wie bei Adam liegen ihre Gefühle direkt unter der Oberfläche, aber es ist eine Oberfläche, die Leo kaum durchschauen kann. Jetzt spürt er Freude von ihr, darin, wie ihre Augen ihn anblitzen, aber ihre schnellen Schritte und fahrigen Hände suggerieren eine Nervosität, die sie nicht ganz verstecken kann.

„Da sind wir“, sagt Heide und bleibt vor einer der Türen stehen. Leos Hals fühlt sich plötzlich so eng an, dass er kaum atmen kann. Er spürt Hitze in seinen Handflächen und seinem Nacken und hofft, dass Heide nicht sieht, wie er schwitzt. Plötzlich hat es doch sehr viel mit Mut zu tun. Fünfzehn Jahre lang hat er Roland Schürk alle paar Wochen ins Gesicht geblickt, aber dieses Mal wird Roland Schürk zurückschauen.

„Komm, Leo“, sagt Heide und öffnet die Tür.

Leo hat keine Wahl, als ihr zu folgen wie auf Schienen. Er macht das für Adam, erinnert er sich. Weil es für Adam, wenn er hier wäre, noch unendlich viel schlimmer wäre, aber Leos Herz schlägt trotzdem laut und stumpf bis hoch zum Gaumen.

Roland Schürks Bett steht parallel zum Fenster. Durch die Spalten zwischen den Lamellen kann Leo die Wiese vor der Klinik sehen, die sich bis hoch zum Wald erstreckt. Auf der Fensterbank und auf dem Rolltisch neben seinem Bett stehen Vasen voller Blumen, Leo fragt sich, von wem. Rolands Hände liegen auf der Decke auf seinem Bauch, die Finger spastisch ineinander verknotet. Mit den hervorstehenden Knöcheln, der wächsernen, pigmentgefleckten Haut und dicken, blauen Adern sehen sie aus wie die eines Greises, dabei ist Roland kaum Mitte sechzig.

„Schau wer hier ist, Roland“, sagt Heide und legt ihm die Blumen auf die verkrampften Hände. „Extra für dich zu Besuch.“

„Hallo“, sagt Leo, den Mund trocken, und reißt seine Augen von den Händen los. Das Kopfteil des Bettes ist in einem flachen Winkel hochgestellt. Jemand hat Roland frisch den Schädel rasiert, der jetzt trocken und glatt wie eine Eierschale auf dem gelbstichigen Krankenhausbettzeug liegt. Rolands Lippen sind rissig und speichelverklebt, sein Mund schlaff, die Haut an den Wangen äschern und faltig wie Papier. Schließlich, als Leo keine Wahl mehr bleibt, wagt er sich zu Rolands Augen. Sie sind eingesunken und wässrig, aber ohne Zweifel wach. Und als Rolands Augen Leos finden, geht ein Ruck durch Rolands Körper wie ein Stromschlag, ein Erkennen. Heide fängt die Blumen auf, bevor sie ihm von der Brust rutschen.

„Roland? Roland –“ Sie wirft Leo einen erschrockenen Blick zu. In Leos Adern fließt nur noch Eiswasser. Rolands Körper windet sich, Leo sieht, wie sich sein Mund wie in Zeitlupe bewegt, wie er versucht, mit seinen tauben Lippen und schwerer Zunge Worte zu formen. Heide legt die Blumen beiseite und nimmt seine Hände. „Ruhig, Roland. Ganz ruhig.“

Rolands Kopf rollt auf dem Kissen in ihre Richtung. Sein Mund öffnet und schließt sich wie der eines Fischs, während seine Augen die seiner Frau suchen. Heide beugt sich sofort zu ihm vor. „Was ist denn? Was ist denn, mein Schatz?“

Nur ein Wort kommt über Rolands trockene Lippen, zwei Silben. „Adam.“

Träge richtet er seinen Blick wieder auf Leo. Seine Augen schwimmen, Leo könnte nicht sagen, ob es Tränen sind. Aber Rolands Hände rutschen schwer über die Decke auf seinem Bauch in Leos Richtung. Heide hat die Hand vor den Mund gelegt, als wolle sie weinen, aber sie nickt Leo ermutigend zu. Da begreift Leo. Und was soll er auch tun? Fünfzehn Jahre hat er Adams Rolle gespielt. Er geht vor dem Krankenhausbett in die Knie und nimmt Rolands Hände. Sie sind eiskalt, aber Leo spürt die schmerzhaft angespannten Muskeln und Sehnen unter seinen Fingern.

„Adam“, sagt Roland wieder. Leo kann ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen, aber er hört es deutlich. Spürt den tiefen Atemzug, den Roland dafür braucht. „Junge.“

Roland braucht alle Kraft, um seine Hand zu heben und Leo die verkrampften Knöchel an die Schläfe zu legen, da wo Leos Haar kurz ist wie das von Adam, als sie vierzehn waren. Es ist zu unkontrolliert, um sanft zu sein, und Leo spürt das Zittern in Rolands Arm, die Anstrengung, die es ihn kostet, aber Leo bewegt keinen Muskel um Rolands Hand auszuweichen, während er stumm alle Instanzen, die ihm einfallen, das Recht, Gott und Adam, um Vergebung bittet.

Er schafft es noch nicht einmal bis zurück zur Landstraße, bevor er auf einen Wanderparkplatz abbiegt und den Motor abstellt. Leo zittert am ganzen Körper, so sehr, dass er es kaum hinkriegt, die Freisprechanlage anzuschalten.

„Adam“, sagt er, und will kotzen, weil er noch immer Rolands Stimme im Ohr hat.

„Verbinde mit Adam“, sagt die Freisprechanlage.

„Hey“, meldet sich Adam über den knisternden Autolautsprecher, so nahtlos und aufmerksam, dass Leo weiß, dass er am Handy gewartet haben muss. „Und?“

Leo kriegt kein Wort raus. Er findet keinen Atem dazu. Sie haben in der Ausbildung vage gelernt, wie man jemanden mit Panikattacke beruhigt, aber niemand in der Polizeischule hat damals einen Gedanken darauf verschwendet, dass es je einen von ihnen treffen könnte. Leos Lungen fühlen sich an wie mit flüssigem Teer gefüllt. Er schnappt keuchend nach Luft.

„Adam, fuck –“

„Leo“, sagt Adam über die Freisprechanlage. Er klingt ganz ruhig. „Hör mir zu. Schick mir deine Location.“

Leo schafft es, mit tauben Fingern seine Landkarten-App zu öffnen und Adam einen Pin zu setzen.

„Ich fahr jetzt los“, sagt Adams Stimme. „Halt durch. In zwanzig Minuten bin ich da.“

Adam schafft es in zehn. Leo zählt die Minuten, wie sie auf dem Display seines Handys verstreichen, während er versucht, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Adam fährt mit solchem Tempo auf den Wanderparkplatz, dass die Reifen seines Wagens tiefe Furchen im feuchten Waldboden hinterlassen. Die Tür auf der Fahrerseite springt auf, als das Auto noch nicht ganz steht, und als Leo seine eigene Tür aufstemmt, um auszusteigen, und seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben, ist Adam schon da, um ihn aufzufangen.

„Hey, hey“, sagt Adam. „Mach langsam.“ Er hat beide Arme um Leos Torso geschlungen und schiebt ihn zurück auf den Fahrersitz. „Kriegst du Luft?“

Leo nickt. Es ist, als hätte Adams Anwesenheit den Ballon in seinem Brustkorb zum Platzen gebracht, der ihn am Atmen gehindert hat. Leo nimmt einen zitternden Atemzug.

Adam stützt sich mit einer Hand am Dach des Wagens ab und legt die andere in Leos Nacken. Es ist nur das zusätzliche Gewicht, das Leo die letzte angestaute Luft in seinen Lungen loslassen lässt. Sie entfährt ihm wie ein Seufzer. Er lässt seinen Kopf nach vorn gegen das Lenkrad fallen und atmet so lange und tief ein, bis davon Lichter vor seinen Augen tanzen. Die ganze Zeit spürt er den sanften, beruhigenden Druck von Adams Hand in seinem Nacken, die Fingerspitzen in seinem kurzem Haaransatz. Schließlich schafft Leo es, den Kopf zu bewegen. Die Schläfe noch gegen das Lenkrad gelehnt schaut er Adam an.

„Hey“, sagt Adam, als sehe er Leo heute zum ersten Mal.

„Hey“, sagt Leo. Für einen Augenblick reicht das vollkommen aus. Adam nimmt seine Hand nicht weg. Leo hat vage das Gefühl, dass das zu viel ist, die Hand im Nacken und der unverwandte Blickkontakt, jedenfalls mehr als besoffen zusammen auf dem Sofa einzupennen, aber in dem Moment ist es ihm komplett egal.

„War scheiße?”, fragt Adam schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Leos Brust und Hirn fühlen sich an wie gründlich durch den Mixer gejagt, nichts ist mehr an seinem Platz, und Adams Wortwahl passt so gar nicht zu seinem besorgten Gesicht. Gegen seinen Willen muss Leo lachen. „Kann man so sagen.”

Ein bisschen Sorge verschwindet von Adams Gesicht, als er Leo lachen hört, aber ein großer Rest bleibt. „Was war da los?”

„Er –” Leo bricht ab. Er will es Adam einfach sagen, einfach, damit es raus ist, aber jetzt, wo er einmal angefangen hat, kommt das Lachen ihm hoch wie Galle, er kann nicht aufhören. Es ist einfach zu absurd. Roland Schürk ist aus dem Koma erwacht und hat seinen eigenen Sohn nicht wiedererkannt, nur weil Leo jetzt die Haare kurz trägt. Es schüttelt seinen ganzen Körper wie ein Krampfanfall. „Er dachte –”, bringt er schließlich mit einem atemlosen Prusten hervor, „er dachte, ich wäre du.”

Adam starrt ihn entgeistert an. Leo würde auch starren, wenn Adam ihm sowas erzählen würde, während ihn gerade ein Lachkrampf schüttelt, aber Leo kriegt es nicht unter Kontrolle. Vielleicht ist das der Punkt, an dem er endgültig den Verstand verliert. Es ist wie Schluchzen, nur schmerzhafter, es zerrt an seinem Zwerchfell und steckt ihm zwischen den Rippen wie Messer.

„Er – er hat mir – fuck –” Leo kriegt kaum Luft. „Er hat mir _die Hand aufgelegt_ wie ein fucking Priester – verdammt –” Er wischt sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Ich weiß, das ist nicht witzig –“

Leo holt schnappend Luft und wischt sich mit beiden Händen über das heiße, tränennasse Gesicht. Seine Lachmuskeln fühlen sich stramm und krampfig an. Und trotzdem. Damit, dass er es ausgesprochen hat, ist ein Gewicht von ihm abgefallen, das er fünfzehn Jahre getragen hat. Er spürt es erst jetzt, wo es plötzlich leicht ist. Adam hat damals eine Stelle freigemacht, an der er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat, und Leo hat ohne einen Moment des Zögerns seinen Platz eingenommen, hat es alles ertragen, für fünfzehn Jahre. Und vielleicht tritt an die Stelle jetzt der Wahnsinn, es wäre nicht unwahrscheinlich, aber wenigstens ist Leo die tonnenschwere Last los. Als er sich endlich traut, Adam ins Gesicht zu sehen, sieht Adam aus, als habe er es gerade auch zum ersten Mal kapiert.

Adams Gesicht ist ganz blass. Seine Augen sind weit, und da ist keine Spur des Lächelns mehr, noch nicht mal über die Abwegigkeit der Situation, dass er hier im Matsch kniet, mit seinem frisch verrückt gewordenen besten Freund, der in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren heimlich seine Identität geklaut hat.

„Es tut mir leid”, sagt Adam sehr leise.

„ _Dir_ tut es leid?“, fragt Leo. Langsam lässt das grauenhafte Lachen von Leo ab und er kann wieder atmen. Er hört wieder den Wald um sie herum, spürt die kalte Luft in seinen Lungen und Adams Hand noch immer schwer auf seinem Nacken.

Adam schluckt. „Als ich weggegangen bin – ich hab nicht gedacht –” Er verzieht den Mund, als wolle er weinen. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du das machst. Fuck. Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen.”

Und Leo, dessen Kopf sich jetzt nicht mehr anfühlt wie durchgemixt, sondern wie mit Watte gefüllt, lässt sich nach vorn fallen, runter vom Autositz und mit den Knien in den Matsch, zu Adam, und schlingt seine Arme um Adams Hals, bevor der noch was sagen kann.

„Ich hab dich allein gelassen mit ihm”, sagt Adam in Leos Kragen. Leo spürt Adams eiskalte Nasenspitze unter seinem rechten Ohr, und wie ein Schluchzen durch Adams Brustkorb fährt. Und es ist ihm egal, dass die Nässe des Bodens durch die Knie von seiner Jeanshose sickert, denn zwischen ihnen ist Wärme.

„Es ist okay”, sagt Leo.

Er spürt, wie Adam den Kopf schüttelt und gleichzeitig die Arme fester um ihn schließt.

„Doch, ist es”, sagt Leo.

Er fühlt sich noch ganz wund, innen, und weiß noch nicht, wie er die Balance halten soll, sobald Adam ihn loslässt, aber es ist keine Lüge. Fünfzehn Jahre war nichts okay, aber jetzt, hier, mit Adam zur Stütze auf dem matschigen Waldboden, den Krankenhausgeruch noch in der Nase, nicht wissend, welche Erinnerungen noch in Rolands verwirrten Kopf lauern, kann Leo zum ersten Mal glauben, dass es gut werden wird.

Sie kommen durchgefroren und mit schmutzigen Hosen nach Hause, und Leo geht in die Küche, um den Wasserkocher aufzusetzen, für Tee. Er spürt seine Hände nicht mehr, aber er ist sich sicher, dass von Kaffee jetzt sein Herz mit ihm durchgehen würde. Er findet eine offene Packung Wintertee ganz hinten in seinem Gewürzschrank, die nach Zimt und chemisch nach Bratapfel riecht, und die seine Ex zurückgelassen hat. Besser als nichts.

„Auch Tee?”, fragt Leo, und streckt beiläufig den Kopf durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, wo Adam steht, beide Hände in der Bettwäsche, und die Sommerdecken auf dem Sofa abzieht. Er sieht aus wie auf frischer Tat ertappt, in der Bewegung eingefroren wie eine Comicfigur. Neben der Couch steht schon die feinsäuberlich gepackte Reisetasche. Leo braucht einen Moment, um es zu kapieren.

„Dein Ernst?”, sagt Leo dann. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass ein Gefühl den direkten Weg aus seinem Inneren zu seinem Mund findet. „Du bleibst hier.”

Adam lässt die Hände im Bettzeug sinken. Er versucht es noch nicht einmal mit einer Ausrede. Sogar er kann sehen, dass das jetzt aussichtslos ist. Er verzieht das Gesicht wie ein gescholtenes Kind.

„Wo willst du überhaupt hin?”, fragt Leo und tritt ganz ins Wohnzimmer. Hinter ihm in der Küche brodelt der Wasserkocher auf und schaltet sich von alleine aus. „Ins Hotel?” Adam in einem Hotel kann er sich noch weniger vorstellen als Adam in einem winzigen Zelt im Dschungel von Kambodscha. Adam nimmt Reißaus, sobald irgendwer irgendwas für ihn tut. Unterbringung mit Zimmermädchen wäre die Hölle für ihn.

Adam zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Die Hölle hat er sich wahrscheinlich auch schon ausgemalt. „Ich kann jedenfalls nicht hierbleiben. Schau uns doch an”, sagt er, und deutet mit seinen immer noch in den Bettzeug-Ecken steckenden Händen vage auf den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Leo tut ihm den Gefallen und schaut, und sieht nur, was er schon immer gesehen hat: Adam, der ihn gerettet hat, als Leo keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen hat, für den er getötet hätte, für den er es ohne einen Moment des Zögerns wieder tun würde. Und Adam, der die Flucht ergreift, sobald es ernst wird.

„Ich muss das jetzt alleine zu Ende machen”, erklärt Adam. „Das mit meinem Vater.” Er klingt wie einer, der eine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen hat, und sieht aus wie einer, der gerade die Bettwäsche wechselt und der es außerdem gewohnt ist, sich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Nein”, sagt Leo simpel. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Musst du nicht.”

Adam blinzelt und sein Mund klappt einmal auf und zu, als müsse sein Gehirn Leos Widerworte erst verarbeiten. „Nein?”, fragt er dann stumpf.

Leo schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich lass dich nicht.” Er geht einen Schritt auf Adam zu. „Zusammen, damals und heute, schon vergessen?”

Adam rollt die Augen, als hätte Leo gar nichts kapiert. „Aber doch nicht, wenn es dich fertig macht, Leo.”

„Und macht es dich vielleicht nicht fertig?”, fragt Leo. „Wenn du alleine hingehst?” Er schaut Adam herausfordernd ins Gesicht. „Du warst doch da, bevor er aufgewacht ist. War das vielleicht gut?”

Adam schaut ausweichend zur Seite.

„Ich lass dich das nicht alleine machen”, sagt Leo entschieden. „Fuck. Was hat es dann überhaupt für einen Sinn, dass du wiedergekommen bist? Ich weiß nicht, was bei dir abgeht, Adam, aber ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf die fucking Einsamkeit und das Niemandem-Was-Erzählen-Können. Es reicht. Wir machen das jetzt zusammen.”

Er steht jetzt direkt vor Adam, die Arme hat er aus ihrer Verschränkung gelöst. Auf Adams Gesicht steht der Zweifel. Leo unterdrückt gerade noch so den Impuls, Adam an seinem verdammten Pullover zu packen und ihn zu schütteln. Stattdessen reckt er das Kinn, um Adam direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Sag nicht, dass du nicht dafür zurückgekommen bist”, sagt Leo.

Adams Mund zuckt, aber es ist kein Lächeln, noch nicht einmal die Spur von einem. Sein Kiefer arbeitet. Es ist, als müsste er die ungesagten Worte erst weichkauen, bevor er sie runterschluckt. Dann lässt er langsam den Atem los, den er angehalten hat, und mit ihm verlässt die spürbare Anspannung seine Schultern. Er schrumpft vor Leos Augen.

„Für was denn sonst, Leo”, sagt er. Er will sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht fahren, und stellt fest, dass sie immer noch im Zipfel des Bettzeugs steckt. Sie lachen beide, sehr vorsichtig, weil sie wissen, dass der Moment noch nicht überstanden ist. Dann wird Adam wieder ernst. „Aber ich kann nicht zuschauen, wie es dich kaputtmacht”, sagt Adam. Er lässt den Kopf sinken, als wäre ihm das Gewicht zu schwer.

„Dann geh nicht weg”, sagt Leo. „Dann macht es mich auch nicht kaputt.” Er sagt es leise, aber fest, weil ihre Gesichter jetzt nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind, und weil er nicht zulassen kann, dass es wie ein Flehen klingt. Sie sind einander so nah, dass Leo nur aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen glaubt, wie Adam sich ein Lächeln verkneift. Dann gibt Adam der Schwerkraft nach und lässt seine Stirn auf Leos linke Schulter fallen. Leos Hände fahren instinktiv hoch und legen sich auf Adams Nacken, halten ihn da fest.

“We’re a mess”, sagt Adam dumpf gegen Leos Pullover, aber es klingt nicht mehr so, als wäre das etwas Schlimmes. Er spürt Adams Haar gegen seine Wange, riecht ihn ganz nah, und sein Herz schlägt so laut, dass er sicher ist, dass Adam es hören kann. Vorsichtig schiebt er die Hand unter Adams Kinn und hebt seinen Kopf, und als Antwort auf Adams fragenden Gesichtsausdruck küsst er ihn.

Adam atmet scharf und überrascht ein, und dann langsam aus, er hebt er seine Betttuchhände an Leos Wangen und lacht in den Kuss hinein und hält ihn da fest.

„Davon mal gar nicht erst angefangen“, sagt Adam gegen Leos Lippen und klingt dabei so zufrieden, dass Leo auch lachen muss. Auch dieses Mal ist er wehrlos dagegen, aber es fühlt sich warm und leicht an, etwas, das sie teilen, etwas, das passt, und trotzdem leicht hysterisch, weil sie jetzt zusammen den Verstand verlieren.

  
  


Leo hilft Adam, die zweite Sommerdecke abzuziehen und Adam packt fast zeremoniell seine Zahnbürste wieder aus und stellt sie zu Leos in den Zahnputzbecher im Bad. In dieser Nacht schlafen sie zusammen in Leos Bett, das viel zu breit ist für zwei ausgewachsene Männer, denen jede Ausrede gut genug war, um zwei Nächte aneinandergepresst auf einem schmalen Dreisitzsofa zu verbringen. Es fühlt sich an, als würden sie darin ertrinken, und umso mehr müssen sie sich aneinander festhalten. Als Leo mit dem Weckerklingeln um sechs die Augen aufschiebt, stellt er fest, dass Adams Arm noch schwer über seiner Brust liegt, und dass Adam den Wecker knallhart verschlafen hätte, wenn Leo nicht da wäre, um ihn wachzurütteln.

Caro hat gestern Abend noch eine Whatsapp geschickt, stellt Leo fest, als er den Handywecker ausstellt. Gegen zehn, als Leo schon tief und traumlos geschlafen hat. Es ist eine einzige Reihe an Fragezeichen. Leo grinst, und weil er noch nicht ganz wach ist, und sowieso keine Worte dafür hätte, schickt er einfach eine lange Reihe Ausrufezeichen zurück.

  
  


\---  
  


  
  


„Ich fass es nicht”, sagt Pia, als sie zu zweit im Präsidium auflaufen. Nicht Hand in Hand, das wäre vielleicht ein bisschen viel des Guten, auch wenn Adams Hand immer wieder zu Leos auf der Schaltung gewandert ist, als sie mit dem Auto hergefahren sind, und wenn Leo rübergeguckt hat, hat Adam ihn auf eine Art angeschaut, dass Leo schnell wieder den Blick auf die Straße richten musste, um nicht noch vor Dienstbeginn einen Unfall zu bauen. „Die Sonne geht auf.” Pias Stimme klingt gewohnt sarkastisch, während sie die Beine von einem der Tische im Besprechungsraum baumeln lässt und sich ein Stück Croissant in den Mund schiebt, aber eine gewisse Bewunderung schwingt mit, das lässt sich nicht leugnen.

Sogar Esther sieht beeindruckt aus, als sie von ihrem Bildschirm aufschaut. „Spa Day am Wochenende, ihr zwei? Ihr seht ja aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt.”

 _Welchen Unterschied zwei durchgeschlafene Nächte machen_ , denkt Leo, sowohl für seinen Teint, anscheinend, als auch für seine Resistenz gegenüber saudummen Kollegensprüchen.

Er schenkt Esther und Pia sein süßestes Lächeln. „Nee, nur gut durchgevögelt”, sagt er, was, zumindest jetzt noch, glatt gelogen ist. Aber aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Leo, wie Adam knallrot anläuft und sich einen Schwung Kondensmilch über die Hand kippt, der eigentlich in seinem Kaffeebecher landen sollte, und schon allein dafür hat es sich gelohnt. Leo grinst zufrieden und lässt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Pia und Esther hat es zum ersten Mal seit Leos Dienstantritt im Morddezernat die Sprache verschlagen.

  
  



End file.
